Kisses Can Cure Anything
by Malteser24
Summary: Out of all the cures for hiccups...neither thought it would work so good. PHAN. Semi-AU


**So this is just a short little one-shot I thought of yesterday. (I was trying to think of cures to hiccups. Of which I get, a lot) **

**Sorry if it's kind of bad, it was written at 11:30 and I was tired.**

_"Hic." _

"_Hic."_

"_Hic."_

"Phil, could you please shut up?"

"I'm not...hic...trying to make a noise."

"If you have the hiccups, why don't you just get a glass of water or something?"

"I've...hic...tried that!" Phil threw his hands up in exasperation.

Neither spoke for a few minutes, the only sound Phil's hiccups and the occasional police siren. Eventually, Dan's patience broke.

"Right." He exclaimed, removing his laptop from his legs and putting it on the couch, before jumping up and pointing to Phil; who looked a little scared.

"We are going to cure you of these bloody hiccups, before they drive me insane!"

"And how do you...hic...expect to do...hic...that?" Phil asked. Dan fought the urge to kiss the smug smile off his face.

Dan pulled his phone out and quickly tapped away. Phil watched amusedly.

"Right, so there's this website with tips on how to cure hiccups. Want to try some?"

"Let's...hic...see if they...hic...work."

"Awesome. The first one is sugar...to the kitchen!"

Phil giggled between hiccups, as he followed Dan to their kitchen. He watched as Dan pulled a teaspoon from their kitchen drawer, and brought the sugar bowl to the bench.

"Okay, so put a teaspoon of sugar on the back of your tongue. Apparently, this is supposed to overload some nerve or something." Dan shrugged, handing Phil the spoon.

Phil was a little unsure of how it was supposed to work, but followed the instructions anyway. He sat the sugar on his tongue and waited. After five minutes, his hiccups still there, he swallowed; deciding that if it was going to work, it would have worked by then.

"Next one?" He asked. Dan sighed, turning his attention back to his phone.

"This is a little weird; block your ears by putting your fingers in them."

Phil tried that, once again to no avail.

"This is more normal, but it may work. Hold your nose and close your mouth..." Dan paused. "Basically, hold your breath for as long as you can."

Phil held his breath. His face turned red, and he eventually had let his breath go; but the hiccups were still there.

"Take an antacid...Phil, check the medicine cabinet."

"We don't have any antacids. Is there any more tips?" Phil said, having looked in the cabinet and coming to a loss.

"You could try breathing into a paper bag." Dan suggested.

**_*Five Minutes Later*_**

"We've tried everything Phil. I'm sorry, but I don't know how else to help you."

"It's alright. Hic...thanks Dan." Phil sulked back the lounge room, his shoulders sagging; occasionally shaking.

Grinning, Dan walked to his bedroom. There was one thing he _hadn't_ tried. He pulled the wolf mask over his head, and then snuck out to the lounge room.

Phil was watching TV, an old _Great British Bakeoff_ episode, when Dan jumped onto him.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Phil screamed.

Dan laughed, pulling his mask off and falling onto the couch next to Phil. He laughed even harder when Phil hit him; his annoyed cries sounding funnier with the interrupting hiccups.

"That was the last one, I swear. I'm sorry it didn't work, but the expression on your face was absolutely priceless."

"I hate you." Phil said, crossing his arms huffily.

"No you don't." Dan sat up and turned to face Phil.

"Yes, I do." Phil replied, refusing to look at Dan.

"Aw, Philly." Dan moved closer to Phil, until he was practically sitting on top of him.

"Don't call me that."

"Tell me you were lying, and that you really _don't_ hate me."

"No, because I do...hic...hate you."

"I don't believe you, _Philly_."

"Don't. Call. Me...Hic...Philly." Phil turned to face Dan; they found themselves only inches apart.

"But Philly..." Dan whispered. His eyes flicked from Phil's eyes to his lips, lingering there for a second before flicking back up.

Dan leant forward slowly, pressing his lips against Phil's. Phil pressed back without hesitation, pushing Dan against the couch.

They pulled away, both slightly breathless. No one spoke, until Dan started laughing.

Confused, and a little surprised, Phil leant back.

"What?" He asked.

"I think we've found a cure for your hiccups." Dan answered.

Phil laughed along too. Dan was right; even though every other method they tried had failed, their little kiss had cured Phil's hiccups.

"Does this mean I get a kiss every time I have the hiccups?"

"You can get kisses whenever you like, Philly."

Dan proved his point by kissing Phil again. His tongue ran across Phil's bottom lip. Phil complied with Dan's silent request, opening his mouth to let Dan in. Dan's tongue swirled around Phil's mouth; exploring it, tasting it. Phil tasted like sugar, and it made Dan smile a little.

_I knew he was sweet. _Dan thought._ But never this sweet. _

"I don't really hate you." Phil said, once they had pulled away.

"I know." Dan replied, kissing Phil's cheek.

"And I don't mind you calling me Philly. I like it."

"I know." Dan kissed Phil's temple.

"And I really, really like you."

"I know." Dan kissed Phil's cheek.

"I like you, too." Dan whispered, as though it were a big secret. He kissed Phil's lips, and Phil kissed back.


End file.
